


Date?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jiper, date, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: How Jason asked Piper out on their first date.





	Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper loved being the head of her cabin. She was never one to take charge or be a leader, but this felt right. She felt like this was the perfect spot for her. Piper mostly liked going to the meetings with the rest of the heads. She was very curious and liked knowing what was going on.

Also, it was becoming the only time she saw Leo. Annabeth and him had been busy going outside of camp to get things for the ship. Annabeth came to the meetings too sometimes.

Piper felt important. Even though all the meetings were held in the same room as a pinball table, which made the whole things seem less professional.

After meetings was usually bedtime. Jason and her had gotten in the habit of working together. Jason would always walk her to her cabin even though he had to pass his own. Piper thought it was weird, but liked it.

Piper was closing her notebook when Jason approached her. "You ready to go?"

"Um, just about. I think Leo wanted to talk to us about something."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Him and Annabeth worked it out." Jason tells her.

"Okay, then I guess I'm ready." Piper tells him.

Piper and Jason walked into the cold camp. It wasn't super cold, but just enough so that it felt like Winter. Piper loved Winter. It was such a magical time. “So…” Jason started, but didn’t say anything else.

“So...what?” Piper asked. Jason nervously scratched the back of his head. “Sparky, you can tell me anything. I mean I know that you tried to eat a stapler once upon a time.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “I wish you would stop reminding me of that.” 

“It’s the only thing I have on you.” Piper tells him. “Now what were you going to tell me?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out at the strawberry field sometime. You know when you’re not busy.” Jason asked. 

“Leo too?” Leo always hung out with them. 

“Actually just the two of us.” Jason then started blushing. 

Piper smiled and stopped walking so she could like at him. “Are you trying to ask me out?” 

“Maybe.” 

Piper laughed. “I would said yes if you were to ask me out.” 

“So, you’ll go out with me?” Jason asked in disbelief.

“Are you seriously surprised?” 

“I’m more relieved.” Jason confessed. 

Jason and her laughed and talked the whole way to her camp. When they got there they stared at each other smiling until Jason pecked her on the forehead then dashed off. Piper couldn’t stop smiling. When she got in her cabin her siblings surrounding her asking thousands of questions. They had caught Jason kissing her. Piper was not annoyed though. She was glad it finally happened. Jason had asked her out.


End file.
